


Stupid Perfect Hair

by livia_bj



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_bj/pseuds/livia_bj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 drabble. Aramis is back, his hair perfect as always. Porthos is dying to get closer to him. But things are always more complicated than just doing so. Or... maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Perfect Hair

Before that night Porthos never thought the expression tragically beautiful made any sense. But there was Aramis, beautiful and sad, and suddenly the words just popped in his mind.  
They were all gathered around the warmth of the fireplace, sharing a thick silence. Aramis was lost in his thoughts; his face reflecting the warm reddish light, his brown eyes gazing intensely at the flames. Porthos found himself gasping at the sight of that gorgeous man; how could have he forgot how beautiful his lover was?

He hadn’t been away that long. Sure it felt like a lifetime to him, but strictly in terms of time, Aramis’ absence hadn’t been that long. And now that he was back with them… Oh, how much Porthos loved his new longer hair, especially that damn ponytail. He had been dreaming about tugging those dark curls since the very first moment they got to see each other again.

But things were different now. Aramis had been walking tiptoe around them since he joined the team, and the silent moments were frequent and awkward. On that night, sitting by the fire, Aramis not only looked beautiful but also sad. And that sadness, even if it made him look strangely more attractive, was not something that Porthos liked to see.

He shut his eyes because he knew well the cause of his friend’s sorrow. It was a sadness that was caused both by him and Athos; because early on that evening, Aramis had seen a glimpse of an intimate moment between them. And stupid as he was, he had quickly jumped to conclusions. Porthos sighed.

“I’m off. Good night.” Aramis stood up and left the room with a rushed walk. Porthos decided he had already had enough, so he raised himself and went after him.

“Hey!”

Aramis froze. Porthos stood in front of him.

“Just spit it out.”

“What?” Aramis suspected what he was talking about, but wanted to be sure. And Porthos was not the kind of man who avoided a direct confrontation.

“You’re dying to know if Athos and I have been sleeping together since you left.”

Aramis lifted his chin. Cards on the table.

“Did you?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Definitely not the answer he wanted to hear, although it was the one he was expecting. It was time now to play the brave soldier. “Good for you.” And he kept on walking. However, Porthos was not the kind of man who easily loses his prey either, so he ran after him and stopped him once more.

“You don’t have any right to be jealous.”

“No, I don’t. I never expected you to keep your heart broken for me, nor asked you to do it. I’m glad to hear you’re with him. May I get to my room, please?”

“I’m not with him. And stop being so amenable; it’s annoying. If you’re angry, show it.”

“You… you’re not with him?”

“We’re closer now, only that not like you think.”

“But you just said you sleep together”

Porthos shrugged.

“Occasionally. Just sex.”

Aramis looked at him pensive now. He felt his chest relieved of a huge weight; he had been thinking he had lost Porthos, and that it was his entire fault for leaving him. Even in a deep corner of his mind, he also had been mad at Athos, for stealing Porthos from him behind his back. Now that he knew that they were not together, he felt he could breathe again. Nevertheless, he still didn’t have any right to ask Porthos for anything. He looked away, unsure of what to do or say next. Once more, Porthos opted for a direct approach.

“I love you, Aramis. I still love you. I will always love you.”

“Why?”

“It must be your stupid perfect hair.” Porthos shrugged again.

Without thinking Aramis touched his hair, and then laughed softly. Porthos smiled at him, feeling they were finally getting back to their usual selves. They suddenly remembered they were right there in the middle of the corridor and decided, no words spoken, to reach Aramis’ room to carry on with that conversation.  
Once the door was closed Aramis turned around and looked at his friend. He still waited for a whole second before throwing himself to Porthos to kiss him. He first touched his lips with hesitation, but Porthos had also been dying to kiss him for weeks now, and quickly opened his mouth to receive him. They kissed soft and slow, caressing each other with their tongues, but not getting too deep in their dance. Porthos cupped his face when they parted.

“What does this mean?”

“I love you,” Aramis answered with passion.

“Do you?”

Aramis frowned. His look changed from loving to angry in half a second.

“How can you doubt that?”

Porthos looked away.

“Is not that…. It’s…”

“What?”

“You left me behind. You left us behind, Aramis.”

Aramis looked shocked.

“You know it’s not like that. It’s not as if I had woken up one day and told to myself… Oh hey! Bugger this. I’m tired of being a Musketeer already. Farewell, pals.”

Porthos sighed and rubbed his eyes, tired.

“I know. I think… Probably we have to speak about this further; emotional ties are not easy to restore. However…. Can we just skip it for now? Can we just kiss?”

Aramis got closer and granted him his wish. Their lips joined together in a sweet, deep kiss that made them feel finally alive, after so many months of just going through their motions. They caressed each other’s skin and Porthos finally had his chance of running his fingers through Aramis’ hair. He grinned into the kiss, and his lover stopped to look at him.

“What?” he asked funny.

“Nothing. Just your… stupid perfect hair.”

Aramis laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.

“You know, I recall a certain part of your anatomy that also seems pretty stupid perfect to me.”

Porthos raised an eye brow.

“Too bad we don’t have time or space for that tonight.”

Aramis sighed loudly.

“At least you have had regular sex.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t do all your fellow monks and nuns.”

“I wasn’t there having a sex holiday, you know.”

“So? Tell me…”

“No.”

“No? Not even once?”

Aramis flushed and looked away.

“I swear this hand,” and he raised his right hand, “has been my only friend.”

Porthos let out an impressed hiss.

“Oh, you must be desperate.”

“I am. Even more now, having you around. So if you could, please, stop talking about this matter, I will be very grateful.”

Porthos kissed him again.

“I love you, too. But I’m about to come just from kissing.”

His lover laughed and slid his hand to cup his crotch over the trousers.

“Porthos! Stop that!”

Porthos could feel his aching cock under the fabric, and he claimed Aramis’ mouth while rubbing it. It only took him a couple of minutes to make his lover come. Deeply embarrassed, Aramis buried his face on his shoulder. Porthos kissed his hair.

“That was not funny. Now I have to walk around with cum in my trousers. Besides…. I have… I have never come that quickly! I told you I was desperate!”

Porthos tried not to laugh.

“I know, babe. I’m sorry, forgive me. We’ll have time for more next time.”

Aramis sighed but still refused to leave his shoulder, his face carefully hidden there. Porthos held him tight. He couldn’t believe he had Aramis back in his arms; he had seemed so out of reach only on that very morning. They still should have “the talk” one day, but not now. Not while they are at war and their lives are at risk every single day. He won’t lose more time now.

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to my wonderful friend Morgana, whose pervy text messages and ideas helped me to get out of my black hole of misery and back into the writing mood after so long.
> 
> And a very special thanks to my beta Chancellorfangirl for her help :)
> 
> Girls, I have no idea about how to link your Tumblr here to your names. But I love you both.
> 
> Oh, and this is me: http://black-isthecolour.tumblr.com/


End file.
